1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original document tray for a scanning and printing apparatus that holds an original document to be introduced into a scanning unit of the scanning and printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in Japanese examined patent-application publication (kokoku) No. HEI-5-62335, a copying apparatus has a manual-feed tray formed in an original document tray by hollowing out the original document tray. A hand-fed paper is manually fed onto the manual-feed tray through the surface of the original document tray on which original documents are placed. A raised part is provided on both sides of the manual-feed tray for restricting the both side edges of the manual-feed paper. A slot is formed at a downstream end of the manual-feed tray, and a paper conveying path formed by a pair of guide plates is linked to the slot. The manual-feed tray occupies about two-thirds of the original document tray, while the remaining one-third is used as the original document tray.